


The Legend of Dark Link Savior of Termina

by Rivaille960



Series: The legends of Dark Link [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960
Summary: Dark Link leaves Hyrule fearing that he will cause Link trouble with the Princess. After parting ways in the water temple Link leaves Dark with a green ocarina gifted to him long ago when he started his journey. Dark takes his precious gift and finds his way to termina where it is stolen from him by an imp wearing a powerful mask.





	1. Loss

In the land of Hyrule, There echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy... A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made him a legend... Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey. A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend... A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends...

Dark...

The woods were dark and foggy, Sabbia and I trotted past so many trees. The trees make me feel dread down to my very core. I don’t like being alone in my thoughts so often. Link used to always be speaking the thoughts on my mind. Right now he would no doubt be saying how creepy this place is… saying that I am crazy for wanting to leave Hyrule. I sigh softly I don’t want to think about Link, because there is an emptiness that I feel when I think of him. 

The feeling of being alone was so difficult at first. Not being able to feel Link with me, had me wishing I hadn’t left. despite not being with him throughout all of his journey I always felt him. But wherever this is now, his presence is gone, I feel so incomplete. I don’t think we’ve ever been this far from each other since we separated. But I don't let that stop me I continue onwards with my only companion Sabbia, my faithful horse. Sabbia finally tires and stops for a moment, I use the momentary break to take a look around us. I hope to find a marker for a town… but its been hundreds of miles since I last saw anyone or anything resembling a town. Trees, trees and more fucking trees... what the hell is this place? "What the?!" 

I don't have time to even form my sentence as Sabbia jumps up in fear throwing me off of her back. I hit the ground hard my head aching and my ears ringing. My vision is fading in and out but I can distinctly hear the sound of laughter coming from in front of Sabbia, I look up to see a small figure approaching. He's wearing a tribal mask one that has been ingrained in my memories since my rebirth. The mask that an ancient hero made, the hero who stopped a human eating Dragon with his song. He carved the mask out of the remains sealing the dragon's power within the mask. That was the story of the man who created time, the man who created Majora's Mask.

I stare in shock because the hero disposed of the mask there is no way that a bratty little imp could have found it. I'm freeze because this can't be happening, such a legendary mask to be in the hands of this skull kid? The imp raises his mask looking around at some of the items that fell from my pouch during my unceremonious meeting with the ground.

"Hee, hee. You two fairies did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him?" I have to swallow down the furry boiling inside me as I hear him talk about his plan to rob me. 

"This guy...? Well, that shouldn't be a problem." I look down at my pouch that he now has in his hand and is rifling through it until he stops on my ocarina. It's a small green instrument that Link had given me after freeing me from the water temple.

"What a pretty ocarina, lemme touch is skull kid!" One of the fairies says as it flies up next to my head. My heart is racing in my chest, I can't let him do this, I can't let him take that... anything but that... It's the only thing I have left from him. 

"You can't Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!!" I glare at them gritting my teeth and making my head hurt worse. 

"Aw, but sis... W... why can't I try it out, too?" I push myself up off the ground and stand behind the little fucking brat who is now playing MY OCARINA! 

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING IMP! PUT THAT DAMN OCARINA DOWN, I swear if there is so much as a scratch on it... I will rip you to shreds!" I hiss causing the imp to freeze and look behind him. He turns around in shock immediately hiding the ocarina behind his back.

"Hand, it over now... and ill let you walk away with your life." He doesn't move he only stares at me with those orange lifeless eyes. I lunge at him, but he's quicker than I'm expecting. I spin around to see him land on top of Sabbia. 

"You bastard don't you dare!" I scream as he urges Sabbia into a run, I do the only thing I can do and run towards him. I manage to latch onto his leg nearly pulling him off of Sabbia as she recklessly runs through the forest. Pain radiates from my legs; my arms begin to burn as I struggle to keep a hold on. I'm being dragged against the ground my legs getting scratched and cut up in the process, I feel like a goddamn rag doll. But I know I can’t let go because that instrument is the only thing I have left of my light... if I lose it now... I will lose the only thing that I have left that binds me to him. Finally, that brat decides he has had enough of me and boots me off of his leg laughing as he gets away with Sabbia and my ocarina. Everything hurts so bad. My thighs are bruised and bleeding but I force myself to stumble towards a tree.

I use it push myself up move to get up and chase down that monster who took the only gift I have ever received. It hurts to walk, it hurts to move but still I run through the tunnel where Sabbia had just gone through, and I see a few tree stumps that look like I would be able to jump over them. I force myself to run towards them hopping over them, causing multiple wounds to open further. But despite my condition I manage to jump across safely. When I reach the end I'm running so fast, I reach the ledge too quickly I can't stop, I balance between safety and the abyss for a moment before falling into the darkness. I hold my breath because I know I’m about to fall to my death… I feel my heart ache as Links smile appears before my eyes one last time. Then right when I think I’m going to die I hit the bottom of the chasm and I land on something soft. I barely get the chance to acknowledge it as spot lights flicker on landing on Majora floating in the middle of the room.

I have to shield my eyes from the sudden onslaught of light, but I can still see those orange eyes boring holes into my very soul. "What’s with that stupid horse of yours? It wouldn't listen to a word I said... There’s no point in riding a thing like that... so I did you a favor and got rid of it for you. Heehehe." My heart lurched in my chest as I stared at the monster tilting its head. "You bastard!" I growl at him praying to the goddesses that my horse is unharmed. 

"Awh boo hoo why the sad face!? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you." The mask taunts as skull kid starts to laugh again. "Oh, come on now do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!" He shrieks at me. Then his mask starts to twitch on his face making a strange sound, I shiver as he keeps doing it. I have to cover my ears to try and drown out the sound being made. No matter how much I try the sound of shuffling can be heard louder and louder. I take off running trying to get away, when I open my eyes I'm surrounded by strange creatures that have skin made of wood.

I'm completely surrounded and by this time the sound is so deafening I can't think straight. "Stop! Damn it, make it stop!" I scream but even the sound of my own voice is drowned out. My whole body starts to ache and it feels like flames are licking my skin. When it’s finally comes to an end I've fallen to my knees my heart racing and my head feeling as though it’s going to explode. I look down at my reflection in the small pond before me. I touch my face with a small wooden hand. I shiver because that thing I see is mimicking my movements... It hits me hard when I realize it’s me... I scream but the only sound that comes out is the strange sound that made me this... 

I look to major who is now pointing and laughing at me. 'You little fucking brat I will enjoy ending you.' "Now that's a good look for you. You'll be stuck like that for all eternity." With that he begins floating away through a door, I run after him only to have the door close before I get to him. I lift the door to get to him but he's already long gone, I run as fast as I can but this body won't let me. I run into a room with a strange flower petal, the door is on the far end of the room and I'm too small to even climb up the side of it. I curse the beast that did this to me, I curse him for what he took from me.

The only connection to my light I had left. My heart aches at the thought and even in this body I'm not even allowed the courtesy of shedding tears. I close my eyes and picture the blond-haired angel who offered me his hand in the water temple after having clashed blades with me. The one who thought me more than a monster. He set me free and gifted me this ocarina that meant so much to him. I open my eyes again and pick the door up enough for my new body to go through.


	2. First hours in Termina

Link  
Hes gone… my heart lurches in my chest as I look around the forest where the children of the kokiri still sleep. Epona is there but Sabbia… and Dark are no where to be seen. I don’t want to panic I want to believe that he is coming back and I have nothing to worry about but this emptiness in my chest… in my mind tells me Dark has gone somewhere, that not even I can reach him right now. I feel cold as I step out of the home we had called our own, I walk to the temple where I can hear Saria playing her song. Shes perched on a branch close to the temple entrance so completely lost in her song. Its almost fitting because people come here to lose themselves when they have no purpose. “Link…” her voice catches me off guard because she sounds older and ultimately more wise than when I knew her as a child. “Dark is gone… these are your woods, you must know where hes gone?” She stills for a moment those large forest eyes are on me and I have the urge to step back and to bow to her as the sage of the forest. But that isn’t who I am anymore, Hyrule is safe and the sages are no longer needed anymore just as I their tool am no longer needed. “The boy left unknowingly through the portal leading to Termina. The town of pagans who must relive their deaths every three days.” My eyes widen at that… “Since he is an outsider does that mean…?” Saria bows her head in agreement and I have to stifle the bile that is rising in my throat. “Show me where… show me how to save him.” She smiles and jumps from the tree landing as gracefully as a feline. I cannot tell you where he is but I am sure in Termina you will find your way to him soon.” She opens a portal and on the other side, I see mountains, oceans, swamps and then something that completely stumps me… an old castle? I don’t take the time to think I only rush through not knowing if we are able to return or if we will be spending our last moments in Termina. “Link… remember what Zelda taught you… those songs that hold importance to the royal family will work even if you are in such a faithless land. That is the last thing I hear before I am transported to the middle of a bustling town. I appear from thin air and the town around me doesn’t even blink they just move on their way almost as if like clockwork. What is this world and why is this happening to them? Finding Dark is a priority but I won’t be able to save us if I don’t know why the town relives its death every day. I walk outside of the town almost being stopped by a guard until he notices my sword. I look around in all directions and nothing about this makes sense. That’s when I see it, I finally look up and notice a large moon looming very close to the town… it seems almost as though in a few days it could hit. “You hear it don’t you… the song of the eternally damned calling out to you…” I freeze as a man appeared out of nowhere… there is no way he could have gotten past my defenses that quick. Hes clothed in purple garments, short auburn hair adorning his head. His hands are clasped together almost as if hes going to plead with me. “Who are you…” He shakes his head saying it isn’t important that unsettling smile never leaving his face. “I am looking for a mask one that should be very dear to you Hero… You see your ancestor created this mask from the bones of dragon whom danced to his song for three days and three nights.” I stare in surprise at this because somehow my soul is attached to this world too. “I suppose you would like this mask returned to you?” The man only nods. “Your counterpart crossed paths with the annoying little imp that stole it from me and had some items stolen from him too. I don’t think I’ve seen an angrier person than he.” I only hum in response knowing that Darks wrath knows no bounds. “I will do what I can… you must know where my companion is… a small price to pay for what I will be giving you in return.” The mans smile seems to widen as he nods his head thinking it’s a fair trade. “He is still here within the town trapped below the clock tower. He will find his way to surface but he must find his way.” I nod it looks as though waiting for him is the only answer. I return back to the town and sit at a bench close to the town center I close my eyes and decide to sleep for a while seeing as Dark cut my slumber short before. The longer I lie here the harder it is to try and close my eyes and rest. All I can think of is Dark Link trapped underneath the clock tower and it makes me so nervous. I finally stand heading to open the door to the tower only to feel a force pushing against me. “Dark…?” I look down staring at what seems to be a small Deku child clothed in black. He stares up at me is features set in an eternal grimace. I reach to pick him up and I feel him through our connection. Hes panicking. It causes me to freeze only for a moment before I reach down and pick him up in my arms. I feel relief and ultimately sadness as he lays against my shoulder. “Don’t say a word about this… the imp in the mask he did this.” His voice whispers in my head through our connection. “I wouldn’t dream of it Dark… Though we do have things to speak about. I only hear the small child in my arms sigh before he nods his head.


End file.
